Changes
by LoveJackxwriting
Summary: Keiara Deep, daughter of Lok Deep, is kidnapped when very young. She longs for freedom. Freedom which can only come from finding her father's map. A map wanted by the evil captian Ive Larkur. This is a story of hearteche and adventure and romance.


**~Prelude~**

_**"All hands on deck!" Keira jolted awake when she heard the well known command. Quickly jumping out of her hammock, she struggled to put on her boots and raced up to the deck with the rest of the crew. Another ship was approaching, cold blooded pirates like herself. A shiver crawled up her spine as she spotted the dreaded flag flowing in the wind. Captain Larkur, this blood-thirsty pirate was well known and well feared around the world. Whoever passed his path was sure to perish. They would never! She was the daughter of Captain Lok Deep, aboard the Tiger's Eye. Keira stared up to were her father skillfully handled the wheel, his long jet black hair blew in the wind while he shouted orders. Keira would stay and fight alongside her crew, besides she was almost ten and considered herself no longer a child. Bold pirate blood flowed richly through her veins. Keira Sapphire Deep would never back down. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and a voice broke her thoughts,"Get ye back to the cabins, its not safe here!", Mr. Smit yelled over the brewing storm. Jerking her arm away Keira yelled back,"I go by no orders 'cept the Capt'n's, me father!" "Aye, but hes be wantin' ye down there too!", Mr. Smit tried to explain, but Keira was already lost in the crew. "Ready the cannons!", Captain Deep ordered as they approached the Silver Raven. Cannon against cannon and man against man as the Silver Raven's crew swung aboard the Tiger's Eye. Grabbing her own sword, Keira bravely charged the oncoming enemy. Without warning Keira found herself apawn the dreaded Captain Larkur himself! Knowing this was Captain Deep's kin, a evil smile crept across Larkur's face as he attacked her. Keira tried her best, but was no match for the skilled grown man. With a slick swipe Captain Larkur severed Keira's left arm right below the shoulder. Screaming in pain, she stumbled backwards and fell, her sword was flung out of her hand. Blinded by the rain she tried to spot the bloodthirsty Captain. Suddenly she was grabbed and a dagger was held to her throat. Captain Larkur snatched a nearby rope and swung back to the Silver Raven. His crewman finished of there foe and followed his lead, along with one came a screaming Keira. Captain Deep lay on the deck helplessly watching the heartbreaking scene. "Hoist the colors", he gasped before passing out maybe never to wake again. Aboard the Silver Raven Keira was thrown into the ship's cabin and the door was locked. She looked down at her arm and nearly vomited, the wound was still flowing with blood. Through tears and overpowering pain, she tore a corner of her shirt off and wrapped it around the wound. Gasping, Keira muttered over and over,"Father...father...", until finally she fell into a troubled sleep. **_

**One**

**Susanna awoke terrified as she crashed into the wall. More explosions shook the house while she looked to her left to find her sister still in bed, crushed by part of the roof. "Su...", Rebecca choked, hanging onto the last slivers of her life. "I'm right here, it's OK...we'll get through...you're going to be just fine", Susanna tried to convince her sister as she knelt by Rebecca's side. "Run...Pirates...", Rebecca gasped then ****her head rolled to the side, blood dripped from her smooth lips. "Rebecca?...Rebecca!", Susanna shook her sister, but it was too late. Blinded by tears, Susanna stumbled through the house only to find her mother and baby brother also dead. Another explosion knocked her to her knees, and her head struck something. Putting her hand to her head Susanna struggled to her feet once more, recalling the heart-stopping words. "Pirates...", she whispered in horror, she pulled her hand away from her head, it was red with blood. Voices filled the building and Susanna glanced around wildly to find somewhere to hide. She knelt behind some debris as pirates walked into the room. "Get moving lads! The Capt'n be wanting a live one!", one of the pirates hollered. They split up throughout the house snatching anything valuable. Suddenly Susanna felt a hand over her mouth and nervously starred up into a pirate's threatening eyes. "There's be nothin' but dead here, move on!", the leader of the party ordered. "Nay, I find a live one!", the pirate who held her cried out. The first pirate walked up and studied her saying,"Good lass, the Capt'n be glad." She was pulled outside and then dragged to the shore to where a small boat waited. Shaking with fear and cold, Susanna lay in the bottom while they approached a grand ship, she caught her breath as she spotted the pirate flag.**

**Keira quickly changed into the fancy dress that was handed to her. "Capt'n's orders", she grumbled as she struggled with the heavy garment. The fifteen-year-old scowled at herself in the broken mirror. "Don't I be lookin'...", a knock at the door interrupted her as Aesu, the Captain's son entered. "Don't I be agettin's any privacy?", Keira yelled at him. Aesu ignored her and grabbed her hand to lead her onto the deck, but Keira wrenched her hand away and walked out the door herself. A young British girl was being held hostage between two crewmen. Silence settled on the group as Captain Ive Larkur strolled out of his cabin, his lifeless looking eye gleamed in the moonlight. The other eye had been stabbed out in one of his battles, a long scar marked this misshape. His strangely hair lay down his back and numerous tattoos lined his muscular arms. Fingering his treasured good tooth, Captain Larkur gazed at Keira. Walking over to her he addressed the crew,"Ah, don't she be lookin' pretty", as he ran his three-fingered left hand through her lengthy ebony hair. Keira jerked away,"What be ye doin' here? Ye said I's be back with me father!", she snapped. "I apologize", the captain's voice dripped with sarcasm,"Ye father didn't hand over the map ye see, that was the bargain." "There was no bargain!" "It go as me say!", Captain Larkur slapped Keira across the face with a ring covered hand. Keira stumbled back grasping her stinging face. "How dare you hit her!", Susanna screamed as she struggled to free herself. Spinning around, Captain Larkur stared cold and hard at her,"And why be I takin' orders from ye?", he inquired. At first Susanna was speechless, she didn't know why. The girl was probably a innocent village girl like herself, but Susanna knew that wouldn't stop the pirate. Thinking fast she responded,"Because she is the princess", hoping that would work. Captain was taken back for a second, but then started roaring with laughter being joined by his crew. Kiera's head whipped up,"What was this girl talking about?", she silently asked herself. After a good laugh, the captain limped over to Susanna and lifting her face to his terrifying one questioned,"Are ye deaf?" "No." "Have ye got a brain?" "Of course!" "Then didn't ye hear the girl and me words?" "Well, yes..but I would never believe you, y-you're a pirate." "Aye, and she be one too!" "You're lying!" Drawing his sword, Larkur strode over to Keira and placing his glittering weapon near her severed arm interrogated,"So ye wouldn't be believing me be why 'tis girl be havin' no arm?" Susanna gasped and drew back, she was speechless, now all hope was lost. "There is no longer a prin-cess", and turning to Keira, Larkur ordered,"Be takin' this British scum and get to the cabin, she be sharin' ye quarters." Susanna glared at Keira as Keira's single hand grabbed Susanna's wrist. A cold, bloody pirate hand. Helpless, she relentlessly followed, what would happen to her now? The door bolted behind them and Keira slumped into her hammock. Susanna glanced around for another one, but all that met her searching eyes was chilly bare floor. "W-where do I sleep?", she stammered. "The floor", Keira flatly stated while she settled down to sleep. "You're as bad as he is", Susanna scoffed. Keira rolled over and shrugged, leaving Susanna to her thoughts. Laying down on the hard ground, Susanna cried herself to sleep. **

**She awoke to a boot mildly kicking her back. She yawned and rolled over,"I'm not a dog you know",she scowled at Keira's stiff face. "Ya right, yer a rat", Keira rudely replied as she dropped a bucket and sponge next to Susanna,"Get ye to washin' the floor rat." Susanna roughly snatched the cleaning supplies and got to work. By the time she finished the sun was setting in the distance, a voice behind her ran a chill down her spine. "If ye be goin' at that rate ye won't ever get to finishin'", the voice said. Susanna whirled around to see the young Aesu, "What do you want?", she snapped. The boy was taken back by her fury,"I be lookin' for Keira", he replied. Before Susanna could talk, Keira walked into the room and said,"Aye?, What ye be wantin'?" "The capt'n be wantin' to see ya", Aesu responded,"I'll be 'scortin' ye." "I've gots me own legs, I not needin' a 'scortin", with that Keira turned on her heel and headed to the captain's cabin, Aesu scampering after her. When she had reached the door she knocked and quietly waited, ignoring Aesu's voice. "Come in", Captain Larkur commanded. Putting his self in front of Keira, Aesu opened the door not noticing the nasty look she gave him. "Ah! Good our beautiful princess is here", Larkur's cold voice filled Keira's ears. Taking her hand, the Captain leaned close to her right ear and whispered," Now princess, tell me do ye know these faces?" On his word two young men held captive were pulled into the light. Keira's hand flew to her mouth, holding back a horrified scream. While the one on the right was her dear beloved brother, Micheal, the other was unrecognizable. Both men were badly beaten and cut. Blood gushed from a gash across the stranger's left eye. "Well?", Larkur urged. "I..I not be knowin' either", she quickly lied. "Very well, then they be of no use of ye..." "Wait!", Keira screamed just before the guards ended the captives' lives. Approaching Keira's side, Captain Ive whispered," Here's be a deal..I be letting them a live if ye gets me some value information...ya hear?" Biting her bottom lip Keira nodded. As soon as the others had left Keira was in her brother's arms, sobbing the tears she had refused to cry for the past five years. Finally after what seemed like hours she loosened her hold. Suddenly aware of the second pair of eyes watching her she turned to the other man and glared," Who are you?" "Keira... it...it's me...Hayden", the young lad stammered. **

**"Hayden?", Keira screamed, "I thought my father killed you because of what you had done." Hayden cringed at the horrible memories all to familiar. When Keira was only five years old he had snuck aboard the Tiger's Eye on a request to gain both of Lok's children, sent by his uncle, Captain Joe Urgray owner of the Fire Skeleton. Micheal came to his friend's defense and said,"Hayden has repented and turned, he is a real help to the crew and father..." "What?", Keira interrupted," When did we allow murderers in our crew?" "How can ye be sayin' that when he came with me to rescue you?", her brother's temper boiled. "None matters to me, look you have failed" Keira scoffed. The room grew as silent as a tomb, it seemed that the anger that burned within them held their tongues. What the small group did not notice was that Aesu was successfully crouched behind some barrels of gun powder, soaking up every word. Just a few seconds later the captain and a few crewmen reappeared. "Grab the intruders and lock them up below deck", Ive Larkur ordered. After all had left he addressed Keira,"Tell me, did ye be finding anything?" "The black haired boy is me own blood, Micheal Deep." "And the other?" "A scoundrel named Hayden, of no need to me or you...it be not mattering if he be living or dead." " Is that being all?" " Aye Capt'n, what more to ye be wantin'? Ye have the heirs of Capt'n Lok Deep." Grunting, the evil man turned on his heel and retreated.**

**Suddenly Keira felt a pair of hands on her shoulder. A voice whispered into her ear, "Ye be lying to me father..." Keira spun around," Get ye bloody hands off me Aesu, what I say be me own choice!" "Not when I be having to do with it." "What do ye mean?" "When ye become my wife of course!" Keira's face drew very near to the boy's," The only thing you'se be getting from me is death...not love", she snarled. At this moment ****Susanna happened to walk in, unaware of the hateful quest that had been made. "Excuse me, but I have finished my chore and wish to retire...may I?",she meekly asked. Aesu's eyes did not waver from Keira's when he granted permission. After a final stare Keira followed Susanna disappearing figure. That night Susanna sobbed in her hammock, the images of that terrible night whirling around in her head. How could she stand the hate? She had many times stood by the rail staring into the emerald sea wondering how long it would take her to drown. Only the remembrance of her dying sister's last words kept her going...to get revenge. With a plot forming in her mind, the tired captive fell asleep.**

**Hayden wrung the dirty salt water from his clothes as he stood up, Micheal was over in the corner clearly asleep. Suddenly Hayden heard voices and saw Mesad, the Captain right hand man appear. With his death-grip whip he seized Hayden and dragged him out of the cell unto the deck. "Now, lets see if this young lad will open his trap", Mesad said as he drew his weapon. Some of the other crew ripped Hayden's shirt exposing his bare back. "What is your purpose here?", Mesad eyed the unlucky foe. When silence was all he got five lashed from his whip licked Hayden's back. Not far from the heartless scene, Keiara watched silently. A faint smile found its way onto her lips. No pity. However when they had finished on him she saw her dear brother being brought out. He was to be given the same treatment. Yea, anger flared up real fast inside of her and the smile quickly faded. The crewmen shoved him around and landed a few punches. You could clearly see ever bone in his body as well as Hayden's, clearly they had been given little or no food. "STOP!", Keiara screamed, "Who called for such a thing like this!" With a sparkle in his eye, Mesad turned to face Keiara and answered,"Capt'n's orders, ma'am." Before she could release another harsh word Aesu grabbed her and carried her off, kicking and screaming. The pirates resumed their task as if nothing had ever happened.**

**Meanwhile Aesu had dragged Keiara below deck and handcuffed her to a support pole only a few feet away, he turned to her and said, "Now, my sweetie, its being yer time to talk as well..."**

**"About what? You serpent!"**

**"About yer father's map of course."**

**"And what be about it?"**

**"The things it be leading to and where its is?"**

**"Ha, ye greedy rat! Ye's be turning yer own back on ye father?"**

**"Aye...and run away withs the woman I love."**

**Aesu took a few steps toward Keiara, who tried to remain casual.**

**"Ha! Well ye's been must talkin' 'bout thats British girl. Fine lass she be."**

**"Ye knows exactly who's I's be talking 'bout..."**

**A few more steps...**

**"What yer doin'?" For once Keiara's voice had a hint of fear in it.**

**A cruel smile crept across the lad's face. Another step.**

**"Aesu Larkur, I's swear, if ye lay a hand on me I'll slit yer throat"**

**"With what?" One more step.**

**"...Aesu...stop!"**

**"Shhh! Quiet sweetheart. We not be wantin' to disturb anyone now would we?"**

**By now Aesu was face to face with her. She shivered when she felt his breath escape his lips only meters from her's. He stroked her face with one dirty hand while the other lingered at her waist. Suddenly the door burst open and in stomped Susanna, arguing about her chores again. The Captain's son froze and with drew himself from Keiara. Susanna stopped quickly, just noticing them, a small look of horror inched over her face. Keiara let out the breath she had been holding. **

**"I...I am so sorry sir..." , Susanna stammered.**

**"Whats ye be doin' here?", Aesu thundered, his face turning bright red.**

**"I just be fetching the mop and bucket sir"**

**"Uh... very well, but lass I charge ye with yer life to never tell anyone of what you'se seen", Aesu ordered, still shaken up.**

**"Y..yes sir."**

**Aesu retrieved the key and released Keiara, whispering in her ear,"This is only the beginning love." With that the lad turned on his heel and hurried out. After a moment of awkward silence Keiara addressed Susanna, who was staring at her.**

**"Th...thank ye."**

**"Any girl does not deserve to be treated like that..."**

**"Aye, tis true, but he's be a pirate and I's be a slave"**

**"Ha! You a slave? Then what would you call me?"**

**Keiara smiled slightly. "A bottle of rum."**

**Awkward silence.**

**"Um..I's be wonderin' if ye could give tis to me brother, I's not being allowed to see 'em."**

**Susanna received the small written note willingly, "Of course, gladly." And with that a friendship blossomed.**

**Michael glanced up when he heard a faint sound from the wooden narrow steps. A young girl appeared bearing a tray of food. The lad quickly awakened his companion and the two hurried to the door of the cell, they were starving! "Hello lads, my name is Susanna and I have come to give you your dinner." "When did we suddenly 'deserve' such like this?", Michael questioned. "Since I have become a friend to Keira Deep, who asked me to give you this", Susanna handed him the note. "...Thank you...you... you're friends with my sister?" "Yes sir." "It's just Michael..." Susanna blushed, this pirate was different, he didn't even talk the same. This time Hayden spoke up, "How is she doing?" Snapping back to reality the British girl replied, "She is...well...", and Susanna reported what had happened earlier that day. " That demon pirate, he deserves nothing but death!", Kieara's older brother boiled with anger. "I agree, no lass should be treated so." "Thank you, this means more than I could say.." For a second the two's eyes met, but the moment was quickly lost in time. Meanwhile Hayden had remained silent, pondering his thoughts. With a small curtsy, Susanna left the welcoming food and retreated back to the deck. Although he could barely control his hunger, Michael James Deep opened Keiara's note and read it.**

**My dearest brother,**

**It is surprising that I am able to write this to you. I never would of imagined I would and could write again but that is beside the point. I am writing to you because I do not know what will happen with my life. Captain Larkur is only after father's map. You might think me of a traitor but I can no longer endure this and see my own blood being treated so. I leave on full moon to retrieve this map. I know where it is and must do ****so. I am to have one accompanying me. My love goes to you. I do dearly hope to see you again.**

**With much love**

**your sister, **

**Keiara Sapphire Deep**

**Michael slowed folded the letter and sighed, tonight was the full moon. Surely she had tried to tell him sooner? He could not stop her no matter how much he wanted to. Anger, fear and love whirled within him all at once. It was becoming very difficult to bear all these burdens. With tears brimming in his eyes, he grabbed a piece of bread and dug in. At least this burden was lifted. **

**It was quite late when Susanna finally reached her bed and fell asleep unaware of the events that were about to take place. Only about four minuets later she awoke to someone shaking her. Looking up she was able to spot the faint outline of Keira's figure. "I need you to help me." Yawning, the lass replied,"Of course." "Did ye read me letter before yer giving it to me brother?" Susanna looked down in shame,"Y..yes..I am sorry...I know it was none of my concern." "Quite the opposite lass, now ye be knowing whats ye being doing." Susanna was puzzled," I am the one to help you?" "Shhh! Yes we must be a hurrying", Keiara paused and handing the young girl a sword then continued,"Take this, its might being a useful tool to ye." Although fear was almost overwhelming her, Susanna still followed Captain Deep's daughter to the deck. The two quickly released the small boat and in a matter of seconds paddled into the inky darkness away from the sleeping Silver Raven.**

**"Search ye cowards! EVERYWHERE!", the captain thundered.**

**Michael jolted awake. He could hear movement above him. Movement responding to the command. Hayden rolled over beside him and groaned. Three guards stormed down the stairs into the brig to retrieve the prisoners. The captain hoped they would be of some help. Michael feared the worst as would any caring brother. Captain Larkur glared at them throwing question after question into their faces with no results. The cruel man ordered them whipped and returned to their cells. The two lads winced but held their tongue as the sharp tool licked their backs again and again. ****Never would they betray the ones they loved. Never! After much more torture and questionig the tired beaten lads found themselves in their all to familiar cells once again. Would they ever be able to be free once again? Or would they be sentenced to die at the hand of Captain Ive Larkur. **

**"Its Keiara isn't it?" **

**Micheal turned to his cellmate, who had never read the letter received.**

**" Yes, I believe she is after my fathers map. Where that will lead her, no one knows. Susanna gave me a letter from my sister but I have already burned it to ashes."**

**Hayden swore, " There must be some way to help?"**

**" Not when you're rotting in the brig of the Silver Raven," Michael managed a chuckle.**

**" True...I-" Hayden was cut off by Aesu, who had been eavesdropping.**

**"Ha! I knew it!" the lad exclaimed,"That map will soon be mine and I will say farewell to the old Ive Larkur."**

**The prisoners spun to their visitor. The son was willing to cross his own father? Hayden crashed against the bars and scowled at Aesu.**

**"You dare lay a hand on Keiara and I will have your throat!"**

**"Ha! Why would I kill such a desirable piece of art? She is to be my wife, no matter how hard she tries to refuse me."**

**"You are a filthy wretch! You will die. Mark my words. I only hope to be the reason for that."**

**"Bold words for a wounded soul. You soon enough will be dead, before I get back that is."**

**"You just wish, but you'll see. I will be free and when I am I will make things right!"**

**"And what does Keiara's dear brother, Michael, think of your new found love in her?" **

**This silenced Hayden as Aesu had wished, but Michael quickly spoke up to his friend's defense.**

**"I rather see her dead than in your arms!"**

**"You just wait..." Aesu hissed as he spun around and headed up the stairs, yelling over his shoulder,"You just wait!"**

**Keiara quietly listened to the waves gently crashing into the side of the boat. She turned towards a sleeping Susanna. For the first time in a long time Keiara felt compassion erode her heart and a sad smile spread over lips. The British girl had done nothing to deserve this. Unlike her, she was a ruthless pirate, she had every right to be in this predicament. Surprisingly Keiara's next thought was of Hayden. She couldn't help but noticed how close he was with her brother but also how he looked at her. It made her feel like she was actually something in this world and not just a prisoner. It was both disgusting and flattering. Hayden had betrayed her, her brother her life and yet Michael still claimed that there be good wholesome bones in his body. She was yet to believe that and didn't know if she ever would. She wondered how her father, if still alive, thought of him. Surely he wouldn't have been so easily deceived. Susanna's yawn broke her thoughts and brought her back to the task at hand.**

**"Still no land?" the young girl questioned.**

**"No land."**

**The two had been adrift at sea for about two days now and already food and water were growing scarce, with not a cloud in sight. "Whats that's?" Susanna asked pointing to a speck appearing on the horizon. Keiara quickly scrambled for her telescope. Could it only be a fragment of their imagination? Everything inside of her screamed it would truly be land. **

**"Pirates." Kieara confirmed. **

**"Ummm friendly?"**

**"There's no telling with pirates. All is just out for themselves."**

**"Well said."**

**The two girls floated helplessly as they watched the ship approach. As it neared, Keiara realized it was a Caravel, one of the few she had seen.**

**"Ahoy! Who goes there?" The captain screeched at the small long boat. **

**Keiara lifted her head and shouted back,"It be Keiara Deep."**

**"Where you be heading?"**

**"On a passage for Tortuga." **

**In just a few minuetes the two tired girls were ushered aboard the ship. The captain was an older man and faced them with a soft expression. Welcome aboard the Fire Skeleton. Keiara gasped, this was Captain Joe Urgray, Hayden's own father! Fear grasped her heart and she boldly stepped in front of Susanna,"We mean no harm only a passage to Tortuga, I will pay you." The captain carefully eyed her,"Deep you say? You were supposed to be dead. That is before your father promise?" "My...my father?" Keiara stammered. "Yes alive still." "And what of the promise." "I spared your life for the map ye see, therefore becoming...well sort of an ally with Capt'n Deep. I presume you are on ye own request to claim that map. Ha! You never will find it. However I will grant you a passage to Tortuga without payment." Keiara could hardly believe her ears, they had done all this for nothing? And what was it that Captain Joe really attended to do with them?**

**Hayden was miserable. Michael had shut into himself and it seemed that all hope was lost. He would never get a chance to ask for Keiara forgiveness, whether she would give it or not. Night after night he dreamed of her beautiful face. Why had he ever try to end such a remarkable girl? She had been through so much, no thanks to him. He knew she would find the map, remembering that her father had struck a bargain with his. Besides his father, he was the only one who knew the true hiding place of the ancient map but would good would that do him now? A loud shout above broke into his depressing thoughts.**

**"Prepare to broadside! We give no quarter!"**

**"Whats going on?" Hayden questioned a young sailor racing by.**

**"Captian Urgray."**


End file.
